Don't Think
by AngelBlossom16
Summary: It's a One-Shot of how naive our poor Sakura is. BUt yuo'll really enjoy it if u give it a chance. SS


Don't Think

By: _Kiki _AKA_ angelblossom88_

"I don't understand why you never get with anybody. So many guys have asked you,..yet you decline them all. What's wrong?"

"Look-I don't want to talk about it, ok? Let's change the subject.—Or, you know what?(she said more to herself than to him), Why don't _YOU_ ever get with any girl? You've also got them swarming all around you like bees to honey; asking you out, touching you,...just wanting to be near you."

"Oh no. Nuh-uh. Don't go trying to switch this around on me like that. I won't tell you my reason, unless you tell me yours."

"Fine..-"

"Yes-"

"No, I meant 'Fine', don't tell me. I can live without knowing. But the question is..(she looked at him right in the eye) can you?"

With that, she started to walk away---when suddenly she felt him tug at her arm, twirling her back infront of him.

"Ok. I'll tell you.—The thing is(took a breath), I don't accept any of the other girls because I...I already have my eyes set on another girl..."

At this she felt a sudden pull, kind of like a pain in her chest. She couldn't describe what she was feeling.—But in trying to figure out what this new sensation was, she had drowned out the rest of his explanation; only to be brought back by the shaking of her shoulders and the calling of her name. She decided to dismiss these feelings for now, as she thought them insignificant, and get back to the boy infront of her.

"Sakura?..Sakura? Are you all right? You kind of zoned out there."

"Huh? Um-yeah. I'm fine. What was that last thing you said? I did kind of lose it there for a second. Sorry."—she said embarrassdly.

He looked at her quizzically before replying what he had just previously mentioned.

"I said, 'can you help me'? I mean,..if it's not too much trouble."

"With what?"

"With the girl."

"What girl?"

She had not been paying much attention he noted.

"The girl I told you that I liked. I don't know how to get her to notice me."

"Um, sure."

But she couldn't. Not now anyways.

"Can we do this later though? I just remembered I have to do something."

And without waiting for an answer, she started to dash away. Tears were blurring her vision and impending thoughts were making her confused.

Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up, only to be met with a cold stare. It was a man around his early twenties, with dark brown hair and piercing black eyes. He looked at her with the look that she had only seen in moves. And she was dreading what she thought what was to happen next, as he roughly grabbed her around the waist and back.

"Now, what is such a young little girly doing out here at this time of night, and (he looked around) all alone?"

It was true. She and Syaoran had been walking around for awhile, when unnoticeably it had gotten darker.—She was scared out of her wits as he roughly pushed her against the wall.

He looked at her with what could only be described as lust and desire in those black coals that he possessed.

He leaned in and seized her lips with his. He had no compassion for the damage that he was leaving on her now swollen lips. Tears were now running down her face like a river. She felt like screaming, but was silenced by his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

She somehow found enough courage to bite down hard on the trespasser.

He yelped in pain and surprise as he momentarily released her. But only to be grabbed even more forcefully than before.—Now there was fire burning in his eyes; fire that was being fueled by anger.

"Why You Little BITCH! How _dare you_! Well, you're just going to have to pay."

And with that he raised his hand to strike her. She shut her eyes, awaiting the pain that was about to seep through her.

But it never came. All that came was her being released with such a force, that she fell to the ground,--accompanied with a yell from another whom she new all to well.

"NO! The one that is going to pay is YOU!"

The man who had been on the floor, too shocked from the impact to get up, had regained his composure and was now standing with a new found rage.

"Why you little TWERP! This is none of your concern. So, either you scat, or I'll have to beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Syaoran got into a fighting stance, ready for the fight that was about to commence. He new he could take him. As they say 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall'.

But Sakura got frightened that if he were to fight, he would get hurt. So without thinking she got up and ran up to him, blocking the other man from his view.

"Syaoran! Don't! I don't want you to get hurt!" she said with tears threatening to fall.

"You should probably listen to the little lady, if you don't want me to start calling an ambulance for your battered body." The man threatened, with what seemed to be his most menacing tone.

Syaoran just turned to glare at him before turning back to look at Sakura. He could see the fear that was apparent in her eyes. He got out of his fighting stance and put his arm around her shoulders...

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

She just shook her head 'no', and he stayed looking into her eyes for a few moments longer, before leading her away.—But not before hearing the man shout threats at them from there backs. No doubt the man was too afraid to follow them, because he didn't cause them any more trouble.

He led her back to the park that they were in and set her down on a bench next to him so that she could finish crying in his arms.

It seemed unnatural and maybe selfish, but he loved having her in his arms—even if she was crying. He just couldn't get enough of her. Because, no matter in what state she was in, she would always seem beautiful to him.

"Shh..shh. Come on, it's all over now."

He gently lifted her off of him and took a good look at her tear-stained face which was now flushed. Her eyes were puffy from crying, while her lips were swollen from the man's bites.

He felt anger rush through him and had a terrible urge to go and look for the bastard who did this.

-And he probably would have, if there weren't more important things in front of him to attend to.

He gently brushed his thumb over her bee-stung lips, while his other hand was on her cheek. He traced her face with his eyes. From her full pink lips to her petite nose, then all the way to his favorite feature; her liquid green-gem eyes.

He noticed the surprise she had by the widening of her eyes. He himself didn't know what came over him to take such actions.—All he knew was that he loved her too much to let this moment pass him up.

He slowly lowered his head to meet with the lips that he oh soo cherished.

He kissed her with all the passion that he had been storing up for that moment. The moment of their first kiss.

She had barely started responding to the kiss, when suddenly, she tensed up and pushed him away, while she stood up.

What had she been _doing_?! The moment that had led up to the attack was because she hadn't wanted to respond to him---tell him why she couldn't help him with the other girl. The girl that he liked and may very well love.

Oh God! The girl! Here he is kissing her, when he should be kissing that girl.

But...she had felt all this love pouring into her from him. Could it be-..No. No, he said that he liked the other girl.

She was surprised by his presence right in front of her. How could he do this yet again? Was she really so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she hadn't realized that he was right there?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! How dare, no, how could he even _ask_ that!?!---She decided to voice her thoughts.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?! How could you do that?! Fine. You want to know what's wrong? You like another Girl! Yet here you are kissing me! How can you kiss me?—And now that we're on the topic about 'what's wrong', the reason why I don't want to be with a guy is because,-..I don't want to get hurt! I don't want to be played or toyed with as if I'm some sort of doll on auction or something! I want to be liked and respected for who I am! And I thought that you understood that. You're the only guy that I've trusted with everything. I respected you! Thought you to be honest! Yet here you prove me wrong."

She fell to her knees saying.."you like another girl. Another girl."-while choking on a sob. Her face was in her hands while she poured her eyes out in them.

She heard a low chuckle and her face was lifted by a pair of hands, only to be met with warm orcher-brown orbs.

"Is that what's got you all worked up? The fact that I like another girl?"

She tried to turn her head to the side, so that he couldn't see the sadness that was now mixed in with her tears.—But he held her steady and began to kiss her tears away.

"Well, you can stop worrying."

"But-"

She was silenced by his finger to her lips. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest.

"Do you feel this? My heart? It beats for you, and only you."

She looked up from where her hand on his chest was, and into his eyes once again.—She couldn't reply, but with her eyes she was silently asking him to confirm that she hadn't been hearing things.

As if hearing her silent plea, he nodded his head in confirmation.

Brightness could clearly be shown on her face as she lunged towards his kneeling position, with her arms around his neck.—It was such a force that she threw at his unsuspecting figure, that he fell backwards onto the floor, with her on top of him.

He dismissed the residing pain, and began to kiss her again.---Except this time, he was the one to break the kiss.

She looked at him, worried that she had done something wrong—or that he had already gone back on what he had only momentarily ago spoken.

Yet neither of those things came out of his chocolate-flavored lips. Instead...

"I love you. Always and forever. So don't you ever forget it."

She was soo happy. She responded without even thinking.

"I love you too."

#But who needs to think,--when one is in love.#

_FIN_

_Any ?'s..just review ï_

_Kiki_


End file.
